creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 15
I need help How do I write my own creepypata? Where do I start? What do I do?Ilove.creepypasta2468 (talk) 04:34, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Um... well i dont understand what tildes are... or anything about wiki.... User:Angels can kill (User talk:Angels can kill{Angel} : Okay. Could I help you with anything? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC) what the hell do you have aginst gaming pastas? : I don't think he has anything against them, he just keeps the ones that reach the QS and deletes the ones that don't. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:14, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank You!! Hey! I just wanted to thak you for deleting the page I made yesterday. I was using a Windows 8 browser (which sucks btw) and I completely screwed up. Also, I recently made a page (with the same name :-P) and I was wondering if I did it right as I don't recall ever adding it to a category. Thank you!! KillerQueen666 (talk) 20:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Ayyyy... So I've been informed that the Bad and Unfinished templates/categories have been archived. I actually kind of like this since it takes a bit of the load off. I'm just curious, though; can I delete the link to the Unfinished Page list on the Genre Listing now that it doesn't really serve a purpose or does it still have some use? Sweet dreams... 02:52, February 2, 2014 (UTC) CarnivorousLuminousMongoose (talk) 14:27, February 2, 2014 (UTC) The teeth guy Sorry about posting my story.Twice.Without mercy for quality and consent. Just tried to see if It was any good. Since I'm a 14 yr old with no experience, I feel like it's amazing that It lasted more than 5 seconms without being deleted. Giving the same message to the other guy. CarnivorousLuminousMongoose (talk) 15:05, February 2, 2014 (UTC)ca you ban someone's account if it's connected with facebook? Stupid question, but I wanted confirmation. Re: Deleting I know, but I wasn't sure if that one pasta was unfinished or not, so I marked it and left a message on the authors talk page. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 21:35, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Uh hey,Been a long time now when you deleted my blog post.That's not a spam blog post, Just trying to get a Badge :) PASTAAAA Any advice on writing a good pasta, I seem to get them deleted a lot Hi I'm just wondering why my pasta has been deleted it was called Always read the fine print WHY? Dear LOLSKELETONS, I have just noticed that my page "The Time Must Come". I don't know why it was deleted ( I really didn't understand a thing why does it get removed because I was the only contributer?" I don't know but can you explain the deletion because it makes absolutely no sense at all. MAXMOEFOEisBoss (talk) 23:09, February 3, 2014 (UTC)MAXMOEFOEisBoss : It was deleted because it didn't meet the quality standards (meaning it wasn't very good). Also please read my talk page header. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:49, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Autoplay in Pastas In my and a few other people's opinions, autoplay on pastas is just fucking annoying. I hate autoplay in general, but anyway, I'm removing it from pastas (not profiles) because it just kills the mood, I hope you're ok with this. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Autoplay in pastas is actually against the rules. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 14:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Never knew that, can you quote it, I can't find it in the rules page. -- SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:52, February 4, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean it's not there? What the...? So, I was browsing throught CPW, and decided to check my profile page to see if anybody read my blog post. It was called "Anyone there?", and described the first episode of a comedy series I was writing for school. But somehow, it ended up not being there! "Somebody deleted my story!", I thought."I'm gonna ask LOLSKELETONS for help, maybe he can help me find out what happened." '' So here I am. I really don't know what happened. Was it because Somebody recognized it as a Zelda pasta, because Ben did a cameo on it? Was it because one of the characters was playing GTA, and my story hit the Autoral Rights zone? Was it a simple glitch that made the post not be registered? Would you kindly help me find out, and hopefully, retrieve it? Sincerely, Insane Flashbang (talk) 20:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC)Eduardo, AKA Insane Flashbang THANK YOU! I'm really glad you deleted my page! I realized it was a trollpasta and didn't know how to take it down. Thanks again! I understand if you don't want to give away your secret if you have one. I really need some tips on how to write good stories though, or anything better than AND THIS MONSTER JUMPED ON ME. Thanks. '''Thanks!' ---- Thanks for the reconsideration! Also, I don't really mind that my other pasta was deleted, since even I admit that it wasn't very good, (it's not my OC though, it is a true urban legend here.) By the way, when do I tag a pasta with the copyright category, was it? Does it apply to stories taken from books? Kind of confused here. --MonochromeSaya96 (talk) 12:56, February 5, 2014 (UTC) URGENT Ok, how can I explain this? In short Sebasayala2 is a fucking vandal whose edits were unnoticed for so long, until I spotted that vandalism she did on Cul-de-sac in which she changed 20% of the story and the dates; making her version the more popular one (I changed the story to its original state, btw). The only thing I don't know how to fix is the shit that she added to The Playground (the minor edits in which she changed names and dates, not the ones which Shady undid). Please help me fix them. I also think the punishment for changing the story's plot is: a warning, then if they do it again, one month, then it will be a perma-block as they clearly won't learn. Also, reply to this ASAP as we need to find out if anymore people are doing this. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:06, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Reporting minor vandalism As seen in this link , the user GermanAndProud simply added a very immature line into the story and got away with it for quite some time. Maybe a warning will be enough for him. That is all Let the Mist engulf you and drown you in the Shade... 18:23, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey im new here and i just wrote and uploaded a story called The Barber here, im not asking for it to be undeleted, just for an explanation.--DS 23:13, February 5, 2014 (UTC) leaving I'm leaving! I've only been here for three days, but that's it. I don't like how things are being ran here. There are problems with the way you guys run things here, I'm not gonna put up with it! I'm disabling my account all together. I'm 100% sure you guys aren't gonna care; what I'm saying doesn't matter any way. Bye! TodesKopf (talk) 02:45, February 6, 2014 (UTC)TodesKopf I'm really good at imagining things but when, it comes to writing....It's terrible. I don't know how to explain it but it's just that whenever, I have a really good idea; I just don't know how to make it happen, you see? It's difficult. And it's okay. Maybe, in life, I'll improve. Just wanted to share you my thoughts~ Tips or advices would help~ Hi, I was just wondering why my pasta, The Puppet Boy (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Puppet_Boy?veaction=edit&redlink=1) was deleted. I know that it was the most terrible piece of writing ever (by far the worst thing I've done as I am in Y8, or 8th grade if you're American, and I'm working at a high grade for my age in English) but I just wanted some reasons to help me improve. My key downfall was that I didn't have a good idea so if you could give me some tips on how to come up with a good idea, I'd be grateful. Thanks, Dewb0ne or Joe --Dewb0ne (talk) 16:37, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Message from RegretfullyCrimson I just wanted to inform you of one thing. First of all me using cuss words really has no baring on my age. If that's the only thing you have to argue in your favor of me being "immature" then you already lost. It's the internet and I will cuss if I want. You take your volunteer position as a mod here way too seriously, please pull your head out of your ass before you get stuck in there. Secondly, you were the one who shit all over one of my stories, removed it, then let people publicly trash me for how horrible I was as a writier. If you haven't noticed I barely posted here in probably a year. Know why? Because I got an actual book published. Yeah so I guess you better go email that publishing company and tell them they made a mistake and I'm actually a horrible writer and everyone who bought my book deserves a refund. Honestly you people are so high and mighty over a job that actually means nothing it's laughable. I pity the way you feel you need to tear down work because yours isn't nearly as good. I hope you suffer in obscurity here while actual writers like me go on to make a career. You are all such small time pieces of shit. Have fun thinking what you do actually matters because I'm well aware I've already made my mark. Oh and by the way, it's not helpful to ban someone then tell them to message you about the ban because if they aren't banned they can't contact you. You are all such morons it's a wonder you actually keep this site running between the verbal masturbation of how great you are and the shitting all over anyone else's stories. You people make me sick. RegretfullyCrimson (talk) 19:17, February 6, 2014 (UTC)Regretfullycrimson : What a nice ol' chap! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:20, February 6, 2014 (UTC) : I'm anxious to read your book. Link where I can buy it, so I can see the way a future New York Times bestselling author like yourself does it. --Mystreve (talk) 19:53, February 6, 2014 (UTC) : that is such an inspirational and well constructed comment -- [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 19:31, February 6, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you for demonstrating your astounding maturity with this awe-inspiring message. You sure showed me. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, is THAT WHY you haven't been around? I thought it was because you've been busy writing stories about you BLOWING DAVID BOWIE on an airplane and House rape fanfics. Or bitching about Hannibal fandom. Now, now, before you start screaming about how creepy I am, remember this: during your last tantrum you mentioned how there was another site where you had hundreds of fans. I wanted to see this site, so I did some looking around. In about 10 minutes, I found a ton of stuff (including your real name, you should probably be more careful). :Hey, I found your book. http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00C37D5UA I'm very sorry that you suffered abuse during your childhood, but you know there's a difference between self-publishing and book and getting a book published, right? Anybody can write a book, anybody can throw it up on the internet. I don't see any publishing company here. I don't see anyone who judged your book on its merits and decided to invest in it. But it doesn't matter, because you're basking in the fame, status and meaning of being the 1,344,977th bestselling book in the Kindle store. :The big sign that you're immature isn't your swearing. It's that you keep coming back here when all this place does is make you angry. :--ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) why the hell do you have to be such a fucker by deleting everybodys work why did you delete Jeff the Killer?Aquagirl28 (talk) 03:29, February 7, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't deleted, just moved to this Wiki: http://jtk.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_the_Killer_Wiki JtK's so awesome it got it's own Wiki, I guess. I'm Angry, Man! -React! Talk to me!- 03:36, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Creepypasta Of The Month Nomination Hello. I keep nominating Pokémon Dark Green for creepypasta of the month. It is one of my favorites. It went through to voting one month and was disqualified for some reason. I started nominating it again for the months afterwards, but when I go back to the nominations page, it isn't there. Why does my nomination keep getting deleted? I am not the only one who wants this pasta to be creepypasta of the month. It deserves a chance. I nominated it again just now, and I'm hoping this time my nomination is not deleted. FaptainFordsworth (talk) 03:39, February 7, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE: It is still being deleted. EVERY SINGLE TIME. I would like an explanation. Thank you. FaptainFordsworth (talk) 18:22, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Plagarism I have blocked this guy for plagarism for one month because he added OC to multiple pages that are not his... although, he did add OC to about 16 pages... so, should it be perma-block for being a chronic plagarist? Silverspots already gave him a warning on adding OC to pages that are not his. If it should be perma, you do the action. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:07, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, why did you delete my story, "Looking Into Insanity's Eyes"? I don't see ANY reaseon for it to be deleted! 03:34, February 8, 2014 (UTC)XXFleshadictMCXx (talk)xXFleshadictMCXx Why you removed Penguin With Red Eyes ? UksiHattu12 (talk) 07:07, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Spam Comments Everyone of their comments on Insane Asylum are spam: . I tried deleting them like this: Talk:Insane Asylum/@comment-AvatarKatara3-20140208072752?action=delete. But I can't, so you delete them. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 08:24, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to chat pls, I need to talk about something important. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 08:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, um I was thinking of making a creepy pasta but I dunno where to start. Could you give me some tips on how to make a good creepy pasta? Hey there Hey it's me again. Is it possible for me to become an admin like you? Im good at editing pastas but not at making them lol :) Any way I've made this account a few weeks ago but never really used it until now, but I have looked up to you and I would like to join you and the other admins. Now your probably going to say no, but could you at least consider it? I would really appreciate it if you did! Thanks in advance. And I know you deleted one of my pastas. I'm ok with that, I'm not one of those rangers that take a phyco at you for it. I can see why you deleted it. But I'll keep trying. I'll keep trying to make good pastas, and hopefully, one day I will. But you have to do your job, and I respect that. So could you consider the admin request and I hope you continue to do your job well. --SlenderMan246 (talk) 09:02, February 8, 2014 (UTC)SlenderMan246 Sorry bout the Holder category thing It slipped my mind even though I'm a 3 year Veteran. I wont do it again. Promise. -ShadowX52 aka Clockwork Demon Hello, LOLSKELETONS. Technically, this is about the purge/deletion of many pastas in this wikia, however, since this also has to do with some other things I'll leave a message here (hope you don't mind). First and foremost, and I speak on behalf of the community when I say this, the deletion of all these stories is completely and utterly ridiculous. Okay, I can cope with the deletion of spin-offs, but creepypastas like Happy Appy? What kind of rule this those pastas violate? They were excellent stories, and I'm appalled that they were done away with! As for the Jeff the Killer story: that didn't violate and rules either. Jeff himself isn't a spin off of anything, and although it's often love/hated by the creepypasta community as a whole, that's still considered a classic story! The tenacity of you and your fellow admins is starting to cause quite a bit of upset around here. We aren't going to stand for this any longer. And I highly advise that you stop going deletion-happy on perfectly good stories, because you very well might be destroying this wikia by doing so. Keep this up, and there's going to be nothing left to read! /me melon (talk) 23:15, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello LOLSKELLEONS. I guess you can say I am being over cautious about my story, so I;ll try and make it brief for you. I wrote a Slenderman creepypasta, it shouldn't be anywhere on the internet since I wrote it myself. I ask if it's alright to post them, because Slenderman stories are blacklisted. I Am Nihil (talk) 08:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC)I Am NihilI Am Nihil (talk) 08:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Do you need a screenshot? LOLSKELETONS, My entry "The Werewolf Killings" was indeed deleted. I can send you a screenshot if you like? SomeTastyPastaSomeCreepyPasta (talk) 15:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC)SomeTastyPastaSomeCreepyPasta Admin Yo, that's my fault. I checked it the other day and could have swore it said "admin-only" but it said quite the opposite. Noothgrush (talk) 23:02, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete The Story Of Bubsey it was good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it was my first one :( why are you so mean its not bad its better than SOME of the others come on i really dont like you for this it was a really good pasta and it should still exist also why did you delete Jeff the killer, Happy Appy and some others MidnightShadow889 (talk) 01:07, February 16, 2014 (UTC)MidnightShadow889 Hi. I'm the author of The ghost girl of Lumiose city and I was wondering why you deleted my story. It wasn't cliche (as far as I can tell) and the only things that could be counted as grammar mistakes were names of pokemon and places. I'm also new to this site so I'm not familiar with all the settings Dr Empen (talk) 11:08, February 16, 2014 (UTC)Dr_Empen Hello LOLSKELETONS, I told you to remove a dumb story that was just posted called Trevor kills happy appy. I am not the author but thank you. It was a trollpasta as I can tell. Thank you for deleting some trollpasta I did not make but helped deleted it. Jfgoofy (talk) 01:28, February 17, 2014 (UTC)Jfgoofy Hello Mr. LOLSKELETONS I'am kinda new to this Creepypasta Wiki, in fact I just joined today. I just want to say I hope you understand that I'am new to the area of this page, so I would like to ask if you can instruct me. First off, how do I leave a message so I can ask for a explanation of why my page was deleted. Second, I do apologize if I sound hateful upon you, I'm just trying to be formal here. Thank you for giving me your time by reading this message, I'd be greatly appreciated if you can respond in your earliest of time and when you have the chance. JamesTheNightStalker(talk)08:35,February 16,2014 (UTC) Creepypasta deletion Hello there, mister LOLSKELETONS. I noticed that you have deleted one of my creepypastas, quite a long time ago actually, named A Question. I want to know the reason why you have removed this pasta. --WE ARE THE MORBID ONES 03:30, February 17, 2014 (UTC)Flatomb878 :Quality reasons. Please read my talk page header. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:38, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello, skelly. Thatks for joining Pastalol wiki. We really needed it. :3 Couldn'tve done with without ya. signed,ChocolateCthulhu (talk) 05:55, February 17, 2014 (UTC)ChcolateCthulhuChocolateCthulhu (talk) 05:55, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Mmph... uh, I do agree that my pasta was horrible, I just read over it... Oh god, why did I write that... --WE ARE THE MORBID ONES 19:06, February 17, 2014 (UTC)Flatomb878 Who was Bone? * *Kitty and Evra we're making out when Evra's ping went off he checked the chat and it said "wut r u doin wit a usr" Evra came back and said he was sorry it was LOLSKELETONS kitty said lolskeletons was not on chat THEN WHO WAS BONE [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 06:48, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. I must be tired 'cos it never occurred to me that QC might be a bot. The deleted pasta definitely wasn't mine, so if you're sure it's okay I'll revive the page and replace it with mine. Thanks again for your time and patience!--Mikemacdee (talk) 09:49, February 17, 2014 (UTC) wut http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Username%3A_666&diff=633705&oldid=612525 Isn't replacing content of a page vandalism? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:40, February 17, 2014 (UTC) : >(cur | prev) 06:08, December 8, 2010‎ Paninis Cupcake (talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (633 bytes) (+633)‎ . . (Created page with " right Username: 666 (also known as sm666 on Nico Nico Douga) is a video pasta by nana825763. It shows what happens when one searches for th…") So, what needs to be done? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:47, February 17, 2014 (UTC) OK. Must've skipped over that in the rules section. Sorry about that. However, some stories warrant nothing but a "weird" categorization. Not speaking out against why the rule is there, but was the category overused that much that only admins can add a story to it? Just curious. Cheers. Mystreve (talk) 14:58, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ah, on another note, put OC in many articles that were not his, he did like 16-something times, should he be blocked for infinite instead of one month? SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:01, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Actually, the page was already there, so I just had to fuck around with it Messian (talk) 08:26, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Mass Tag Deletion Uh... Skelly. I just wanted to inform you that Maria deleted a lot of content from the site, due to it being under a banned licensing, of some sort? Because I went on Slimebeast's account, and the vast majority of his works - including Abandoned by Disney, A Few Suggestions, Room Zero, and many more - have been deleted. That goes with Candle Cove. Do I revert it, or is this situation going to be resolved? Just wanted you to be informed by this, 'cause I do not know... 01:43, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :This is. . . not good. Not only does it sound like we just lost a lot of quality content, but people are going to assume that it was deleted because we thought it wasn't quality content. This might cause a shitstorm that is actually justified. Slimebeast knows we had his stories, so he was cool with them being posted as long as we put them under the proper licensing. I don't know what's going on. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 02:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm really not okay with this. I know it apparently had to be done, but still. Nothing good can come from doing this. There has to be a better way. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:14, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :We need to think of a better way of fixing this problem. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 11:53, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Fix Ashley, Kansas There's a serious problem with The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas. You added the "c" template and now there's a bunch of Copyright tags. JackdaMan171 (talk) 02:25, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hyperjumper Hello Mr. Skeleton, I have found a story that, to me, does not adhere to the quality control standards. However, when I can't add a "Marked for Review" tag to it because it is locked to prevent editing. Here's the story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperjumper. Thanks! EvilYamiFangirl (talk) 12:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Taken care of. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:42, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Licensing @START STAFF EMAIL@ Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. Sorry, but that isn't really possible. When a wikia is set to CC-BY-SA (as the vast majority are), then it isn't a great idea to upload content under a different license with mutually exclusive terms. Even if you tried to carve out an exception for certain content, the license that controls would be the less restrictive CC-BY-SA. So unless you have the right and desire to relicense the material under CC-BY-SA, I would reccomend against adding any NC or NC-ND content to a wikia. Hope this helps, __ Sean McGilvray Wikia Community Support, Trust & Safety @END STAFF EMAIL@ Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 01:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC) : sigh*... oh well. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:43, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Donkey Kong Country: Cold War 1989 Hi, I'm Whirl Roller and I wanted to know why you deleted that Donkey Kong Country: Cold War 1989? It just caught my attention. Whirl Roller (talk) 16:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Can you add/help me add a CreepyPasta to the Article Listing? My computer and laptop broke and I don't know if I can add my CreepyPasta to the article listing or if I can do it from mobile? I'd appreciate some help please :3. Blood Whistle Removal I recently found my horrible excuse of a pasta "Blood Whistle" on Trollpasta Wiki. As its author, I'd like to have that piece of trash forever removed from the Wiki circle so it may never be seen again. It is the definitive lowpoint of my Creepypasta career, and I wish for its stain to be removed so that no more have to endure its pretentious vocabulary and horrible grammatical structure. Dubiousdugong (talk) 21:32, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Done. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:36, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Bravo, Dubi. Bravo. That is one of the first times I've seen an author not throw a fit over a pasta deletion. :Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 22:56, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't you say that you didn't request it be deleted for CP Wiki because you wanted to show that you make mistakes? It seems like keeping it on Trollpasta would do that just as well. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:11, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems as though he's changed his mind. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:53, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Thoughts Hi, I just registered CreepyWiki.com - not in a "I WILL DO MY OWN" way, but because I realized a critical flaw in the way this site works and thought... Hell, I should try it the other way... Anyway, naturally I wanted to see if you'd be interested in helping out at least in the early stages when you had time. I'll explain the "twist" if you'd like to talk about it. It'd be pretty easy to swipe the simple concept, so ideally I could mention it in private. chris@slimebeast.com -- Slimebeast (talk) 18:21, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :There's a CreepyWiki.com? Oh, and you can e-mail users via the extension. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:28, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :EDIT: Or maybe not. Maybe Wikia recently disabled that feature. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:32, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::There's a CreepyWiki.com now! ... :) And yeah, Wikia's sprint toward weirdness is a good reason to try something new like this, as well... -- Slimebeast (talk) 22:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm aware that there is a way to know the ammount of edits one makes either as comments or on pages, I was wondering how can I keep track on those. Thanks. Tutcutcson Tucutucson (talk) 15:27, February 27, 2014 (UTC) : Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 15:37, February 27, 2014 (UTC) New Account Hey Skelly, I had recently made the account, WhyIsAgnerReadingThis, and I have Reading's permission to make said account, but you blocked it, I'm going to ask him to unblock it for the time being, and if you have some questions, you can ask either me or Reading. Thanks! If life is this, I wonder what dying would feel like. Probably painful. (talk) 22:41, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Heyy misser Skeleton, can you tell Janey if she would happen to be a spinoff of Jeffy? : ( She doesnt think so but Janey might be considered it for the fact she looks a lil like Jeffy from the hair and eyes and maybe the mouth, even tho its stitched and everything. JaneyTheGriever (talk) 23:59, February 27, 2014 (UTC)JaneyTheGriever App Project:Requests for Adminship/Princess Callie I decided to go ahead and put this here. Since it has a number of supports and no neutral or opposes, I figured I would go ahead and show you. Do as you will with it. :3 Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 00:57, February 28, 2014 (UTC) : I did the same thing, no neutral or opposes, all supports. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:03, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Are you going to delete Squidward's Suicide? [[User:Ghettonett|'Ghettonett']] Green 19:21, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :No. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:30, March 1, 2014 (UTC) How do I add a pasta to the User Submissions page? Shroom Boy (talk) 21:23, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete my theroy and how can i make it better? RE: It's his, I asked him. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:35, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: I already sent for one but it takes time. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 21:11, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Pfft it's not like anyone actively edits here anyways xD. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 21:17, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :: >Not like anyone actively edits here anyway ::What? Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 21:32, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Ive heard of flying humanoids and noticed that there is no page for it. Is it ok to make a page on it? why ? all i did was just make some corrections